Make Me
by Secret Waltz
Summary: She didn't mean it words where just swirling around too quickly for anyone to understand she didn't lie to him she really didn't she just told him everything is fine when at home she is to be married with someone else and he just never told her of Ino. Sx
1. Make me cry, from my eyes

**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at a story in a long time. It was a challenge from a friend, so basically I take a line of a poem and put it into the story. Each Chapter have to match the line and connect to a plot that is not related. It's complicated to explain. "Make Me" Is the title of the poem, It's a very emo poem by the way, so yeah...

**Declaimer: **If I owned I wouldn't be making a _fan_fiction now would I?

**About this chapter: **There's a major Ino and Temari show down in this chapter.

Line: "Make me cry, From my eye's"

yeah,yeah it sounds crappy.

* * *

"Must we really do a-" The female voice asked from under the covers. She was covered from head to toe in a purple blanket and refused to show the male who had walked into her room her face. It was not like her to stay in bed. She usually was the one up and running before anyone else and this bothered the male deeply.

"-Yes-" He said simply, knowing what she was going to say. Standing at the door in a lazy manner he lowered the documents unto a wooden table that was pushed against the light colored wall.

"-Work, will you sto-?"

"-Nope-" Again, he interrupted knowing the words that where going to be spoken by the female. He looked around the simple room, there was two tables and a bed, no decoration's, and her stuff where in a corner, likely forgotten. The source of the voice however was no where to be seen. The only thing that gave her away was the moving lump on the bed.

"-Your such an assh-"

"-so are you.." He said as he made his way to the bed and threw his body lazily on the edge of it, covering his face with his hand as he let out a soft long sigh.

"-Excuse me?" She said as she finally pulled the blanket away from her face and looked at the male, surprised. she was dressed like usual and her hair was pulled into four signature ponytails of her.

He allowed a moment of silence to linger before he gave her his reply. "You are excused, Temari..."

"..I.. Agh! what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Temari yelled as she sat up on her bed sending a deadly glare in his direction.

"I should be the one asking you the questions, troublesome women." He muttered.

She growled as she kicked him in the attempt to knock him off the bed, but instead he grabbed her leg before it made contact with his side. "Shika-kun nothing is wrong with me, Your the one that actually want to do work!" She said in a mockingly sweet tone while trying to pull her foot away from his grasp.

There was a moment of silence between them as they look into each others eye's. The situation was awkward in nature. Today Shikamaru wanted to get done with all of the paper work from the Chuunin exam which must be mentioned was suppose to be done a week ago. While Temari on the other hand was just as lazy as Shikamaru usually was refusing to do the work, hiding under her covers like a little rebellious girl. It pissed him off.

"Fine," she finally said, "We will do the work, but lets not finish it, Tokay?"

"You just can't be serious." He simply just couldn't handle her anymore.

* * *

After lots of verbal and physical abuse, Shikamaru finally understood that Temari had won. Like she always did. That female was far too violent for his own good, for his own health.. Hell, she was far too violent for everyone's good. He had tried hard to convince her, giving her examples, reasons, persuading. He even negotiated with her. But, noooo. she had to go and throw the pillow on him, kick him and chase him out of her room with her fan. telling him that she was going do very harsh things to him, mostly was about his... private area. She told him this in a very detailed matter. The things in her mind was just...so... very... disturbing. Troublesome..? Haunting even. Her fan became much more of a bother when she swung it and it blew all the papers around.

Three hours after, they had finally finished re-organizing the papers and where out of the door. With Temari smiling and a Troublesome look on Shikamaru's face they made their way towards Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching place just to relax before their Lunch-dinner group date with Ino and Choji. Shikamaru sighed at the thought of having Ino and Temari in the same place. That would be hell. As they made their way up the hill they saw Ino and Choji, waiting.

"There you guys are!!" Ino said seeing them as they saw her she ran down the hill Choji behind her. She stopped in front of the Suna kunoichi while Shikamaru and Choji gave each other a hesitant smile. Both males knew that having Temari and Ino together was very dangerous and it was obvious that both girls disliked each other from the glare they currently giving one another. "Oi! Shika-kun! Where have you been!?" she asked now turning her attention to Shikamaru and giving him a light punch on his arm.

Choji took a bight of his ship and glanced at the obviously irritated Temari before turning his gaze happily on Shikamaru, "I bet they did all their work! be happy they are here they must be exhausted!" He said trying to pull some of Ino's uncomfortable pressure away from them.

"First of all, Ino do not call me Shika-kun.. understand? Secondly we didn't even start to do the work because this troublesome women didn't allow me too." He sighed before continuing his explanation. "She had other things on her mind.."

Temari smirked and Ino caught onto this giving both of them a disgusted look "Shikamaru how dare you?! Ew, don't you have some self respect?"

"Unlike you Ino, I'm not a who-" Temari began to say but was interrupted by Shikamaru who suddenly spoke.

"How late are we!?" He said trying to change the subject.

Choji seeing his friend was clearly irritated grabbed Ino and pushed her away. "Oh, about an hour or so, we should get going, Ino. I'm hungry!"

"Whatever." Temari smirked and turned to fallow Ino and Choji Shikamaru behind her clearly not liking this idea any more.

* * *

Sometime after the reached the Ramen shop the group remained quiet. Shikamaru and Choji scared to talk because they might say something that gets both females tearing at each others throat. Shikamaru sat in front of Temari, Temari to the left of Choji and Ino in front of him. Shikamaru and Temari where almost done with their plate, Ino had barely touched her plate and Choji was on his fourth plate. "Ino can I have your bowl!? you barely touched it!" Choji asked. Shikamaru glared at him and he smiled innocently. "What? you said i couldn't buy another one you never said I couldn't get one."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome"

"Oh, yes, sure. Besides I do not want to gain weight. I have to keep my body in perfect condition in order to be a top of the line kunoichi. Don't want lumps on unwanted places now do I, Temari?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Temari said placing her chop stick down and looking up at Ino with a frown.

"Oh, no, just.. Slightly over wight, thick boned? You shouldn't eat so much its not healthy.." Ino said looking at Temari smirking.

"If your trying to call me fat, had the courage to say it... Besides what's truly not healthy is being anorexic and those 'lumps' are called curves. A female have them so they don't look like walking sticks -they are far more attractive-. It's a sign of having a _feline body_, not fat. But, you wouldn't know about it, now would you, Ino?"

"Feline curves are one thing. The 'curves' on your body is another. Besides what's the point of having them with that stinky, bitchy attitude of yours?"

Choji and Shikamaru where just frozen staring at both female's.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I'm just saying that if you don't loose weight, no one will want to be with you!" Ino said raising her voice.

"Unlike you I don't need sex to survive."

"Unlike you I'm not a fat unwanted exc-"

"She's not fat, Ino" Shikamaru said trying to stop the conversations. "Ino, is not that skinny, Temari."

"But she sure is unwanted." Ino muttered loud enough for Temari to hear.

"The fact that I know how to defend myself and I actually have dignity does not make me unwanted." Temari snapped.

"Yes it does right Shikamaru?"

"You stu- wait what?" Temari turned her head towards Shikamaru and when he stood quiet she couldn't help but feel a slight wave of hurt.

"No-" Shikamaru began.

"Stop lying!-" Ino interrupted.

"you know. When it comes to rotten attitudes you have not seen shit, whore." Temari said standing and grabbing her plate spilling her bowl of Ramen on Ino's chest. "Oops, Well I think my work here is done."

Choji gasped and stood up. so did Shikamaru both speechless. They knew it would be bad but not _this_ bad.

"Goodbye" Temari said as she walked out. Shikamaru glanced at Choji -who nodded- before walking after Temari.

"Temari wait!" Shikamaru called as he jogged up behind the female who had made it a couple of houses down.

"you should go back over there, don't want to contain my rotten attitude." Temari snapped and walked even faster.

"I never said that!"

"Leave me alone I don't need this shit!"

"Both of y-" Shikamaru said trying not to be on a side.

Before he got to finish Temari turned around and to his surprise she seemed like she was about to cry. "That bitch is still alive because if I kill her then everything our village had struggled to maintain for will go to waist! and I can't do this to my brother, not now!" with that she walked away again leaving Shikamaru there mildly stunned. Two houses down Temari turned to the nearest house on the left and opened the door.

Shikamaru stood there alone for a bit after she disappeared into the house before looking up at the night sky. With a sigh he decided to go to his place instead of going to check on Ino.

Temari threw her fan down before stomping to her room. "Stupid bitch!" Temari yelled at herself before throwing her body on the bed. When she turned around on her bed, A weep escaped her lips. She gasped in surprise before braking down and crying. she was glad she was alone, no one could see her like this. After about five minutes of crying Temari found herself exhausted. "I can't believe that bitch made me cry.." she told herself before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was the first chapter... 0.0 I don't know how good I am when it comes to drama, I don't know much about Choji's and Ino's personality so I'm sorry if it's sort of OOC.

**Question's:**

**1. **Who do you think won the argument? Temari or Ino?

**2. **May you please review? (It will really help, in pointing out what I did wrong and in fixing this and motivating me or stuff)

**Next chapter: **

**Line: **"Make me suffer for my lies"

**Review: **Temari had been delaying her work, she had a reason and she want to keep it a secret. That is until she and Shikamaru are faced against Tsunade. The only way to get out of this is to lie. She has to lie to Shikamaru no matter how much she hates it... They just made her do it. what could be her big secret?

_**Review please. **_


	2. Make me suffer, for my lies

A/N: So here is the second chapter, this one is more full of drama this time between Shikamaru and Temari.

declaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be making fan fiction's about my own Anime? No.

Make me cry from my eye's.

**_Make me suffer for my lies._**

* * *

He stood in front of Temari's house, at exactly nine in the morning, without masking his concern with his usual "I-don't-give-a-fuck" Look. Yes, for someone as himself the laziest ninja in the world: Shikamaru Nara it was quiet unbelievable. Now Sabaku no Temari, her brothers and anyone from Suna had a house in Konoha. It was close to the hokage's office because it was just too much of a hassle trying to get a hotel and such, beside there was always someone from Suna stopping by almost every month... Shikamaru sighed as his mind once again turned towards the Temari category as it been doing since last night. It was just something about her tone, her words, the look in his eyes that he couldn't stand and he felt stupid for just walking away.

He walked towards the house. it was a nice but simple place. The outside was painted a very light pale shade of purple -which was Temari's doing and it must be mentioned that she forced him to help along-. He knocked on the door and waited. Placing his hands inside his pocket his eye's wondered up remembering that Temari's room was on the second floor to the right and sure enough her window was opened, which was odd. He knocked again even harder and waited. he couldn't hear any noise inside or indication of someone walking and he felt impatient. He turned to walk away but instead jumped up and threw her opened window.

He almost lost his balance as he held on to the glass not expecting for a bed to be right in front of the window. It took a moment for him to come back to his senses. He looked up a moment and gasped remembering now of something important. In the house Temari had not one room but two. The one that he was in earlier was just a room that she used when she was on a rush she didn't care about it and then there was this room a room that she was protective over and didn't want anyone in there. Her brother said it was because the room here was like the one in Suna.

Purple was her favorite color so she went with a purple, black and Grey theme to her room. It was a bigger room then he expected it to be and he could see that it was a perfect squared shaped room. The full size bed was neatly covered with a deep purple cover, three big fluffy black pillows and two Grey smaller pillows. The walls where the same shade of purple as the sheets. Shikamaru looked around. To his right and left there was two black night stands and pushed against the wall on the right was a large black dresser. to his left there was nothing just a wall covered in fans a custom made dagger, and two closed doors. He ripped his attention away from the room and towards the door.

* * *

He looked for Temari for about five minutes before finding her in a random bed. He never went inside the rooms but then after seeing that she was not around and that her fan was thrown recklessly on the floor he decided to check inside the rooms. Temari was laying heavenly in a strange room. He didn't pay much attention to the room but Temari herself. She looked like a mess. A very beautiful mess. Her hair was up in like usual and she was in the same clothing from yesterday. However her body was twisted in a very exposing way because her skirt was about to rise up above her curvy hips.

Shikamaru growled to himself as he shook her to wake up but she just turned around and fell back to sleep. He then grabbed her bridal style and carried her to her room making sure not to look or think of her in any inappropriate way. As he walked, Temari wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her upper body tightly against his chest exposing her cleavage. A blush ran across his face as he forced himself to look up muttering a soft 'women' as he did so. After he made it to her room he walked slowly towards her room and placed her softly on her bed.

A slopping sounding "Hmph" came out from deep within her as he let go of her. He was about to turn around to leave but something cough his attention. A distinct smell that he knew came from non other then Temari herself. He turned around to face her a shock look upon his face as he figured that the smell was very attracting. He slowly walked by the bed again sitting on the edge next to her. making sure she was asleep he slowly leaned down inhaling the smell. It was a very unique smell, indescribable. Just then Temari opened her eye's softly and he pulled back. "G-good morning.." he stuttered as she sat up rubbing her neck and looking around the room confused.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"You didn't answer the door so I was worried." He said while standing up.

"Ahh, I see. You realized I'm going to kill you for being in this room, right?" She asked but not in an angry or threatening voice.

"...Yeah." He sighed.

"Anyways, what are you doing here so early?"

After about a moment of thinking he came up with the perfect excuse to cover his actual reason for being there. "Ah, We had to report to lady Tsunade in the morning remember?"

"But the paper work is still not done, shit face." she said now coming back to life.

"I.. Sorta finished them all last nigh-"

"No!" Temari cut him off sounding more angry then anything at the moment and Shikamaru was confused at her reaction. she took a deep breathe to calm herself and then after about a minute spoke in a soft voice, "Alright let me get ready... Wait for me down stairs..."

* * *

Step.

Silence.

Step.

Step.

Jump.

yelp.

thump.

BOOM.

Temari found Shikamaru downstairs in a blissful state of sleep. A wave of anger crashed over her, how could he be asleep if she only took about an hour or so to get ready? What a lazy bastard.. Temari then decided to creep up behind him and wrap her arms around him holding a kunai to his neck. However his reaction was completely opposite to what she expected He had just snapped his eyes opened grabbed her before she could react and flipped her. She didn't let go so both of them went crashing towards a table with a loud boom.

Temari jumped up kunai held tightly in her hands as she aimed it for his neck trying to get the upper position. Shikamaru slapped the kunai away from her hands causing it to slide across the room. Temari growled softly as he got on top of her before bitting him. He yelped and pushed his hand away and soon after Temari crawled away to get her kunai. Shikamaru rolled around and grabbed her ankle yanking her down on the floor. Temari said some very colorful words under her breathe as he walked over her.

She then turned around and yanked his leg from under him turning face up in the progress. He turned his body enough so that he would fall on top of Temari. Quickly he pinned both of her arms above her head with one of his With his free hand he reached for her thighs spreading them with a strong violent force and placing his knee between them. With his other free hand he placed it on her tummy holding her down because she kept moving around trying to get free. "Fuck.." she muttered staying still, giving up.

"Don't wake me up like that, you know how much I hate it troublesome women.." He said with a glare.

"I couldn't help it." she said giggling at his angry expression. "I like it when you get rough with me."

"I... Don't... Care understand?" He asked his face softening as he realized there current position. He blushed looking down at her. Her cheeks red, clothing a mess, her legs spread and her hands above her head. she looked completely...

A moment of silence passed between of them as they tried to catch their breathe. Shikamaru lowered his face towards her. "No I don't understand, baka!" she said with a grin.

"Stubborn as always aren't you, darling?" He whispered to her before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He closed his eye's as he felt her soft lips press against his a little bit stronger. they separated and looked into each others eyes.

"I missed you, Nara." she said softly to him. Yes, they had some sort of relationship. A relationship in which she loved him and he loved her but they where not going out. No one knew they liked each other. It was their dirty little secret. sometimes hen she came around it was hard for him to know how to treat her, like a friend or a lover because they didn't have a relationship with each other. It was complicated. A sad look crossed her face.

"Is anything wrong Temari?"

"No... I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you too, so much more."

She pressed her body against his as he sat up. wrapping her legs around him and her hands around his neck She kissed him deeply before feeling his tongue press against her lips. She opened her lips and soon they where both deeply involved with each other.

* * *

After much hair fixing, table fixing, and their make out and sorta romantically cheesy moment Temari and Shikamaru headed towards the hokage office. They where walking side by side with each other quietly until Temari spoke, "I'm sorry about yesterday with your teammate, she's just so fuc-"

"It's Tokay I understand." He interrupted before a troubled look crossed his face and he sighed. "Just.. Agh, never mind." Shikamaru was interrupted when familiar faces waved at him and Temari as they entered the building.

Walking up the stairs they knocked on Tsunade's door and she told them to come in. "Oh, it's you two.." she said with an irritated look on her face. "About time." Both of them walked before her seeing the documents on her table. "It's about time you give in the documents.. They are what? like a week late?" She shook her head, "Any who that is not why I summoned you two here today.." She handed Shikamaru a scroll and Temari one as well. "Temari that is from your brother it is urgent for you too read it and congratulations I hope you are happy with this decision... Shikamaru just make sure to go over that"

Shikamaru nodded and both of them turned too leave but Tsunade interrupted, "Why are you too arriving so late though?"

"What do you mean?" Temari asked confused.

"It's 3 in the afternoon" Tsunade stated and both of them looked at each other briefly before walking out quickly.

* * *

Temari placed the scroll on the kitchen table and so did Shikamaru. "Well, that could have been worst.." Temari stated before hugging Shikamaru tightly.

"I agree" He hugged her back before she moved away and ran towards the stairs, "I'll be right back okay?" She said while running.

Shikamaru walked towards the table and opened the scroll and began to read:

**_Dear sister,_**

**_I hope your affairs in konoha will soon come to an end,_**

**_Because you have a very important event to attend too._**

**_Congratulations, you are now going to be engaged to Kira Yamatoa! Your 23 now, and its costume for Suna women to marry at age 21. Like I said kunoichi or not. Besides you two have a bond with each other that from what I've heard its more then friendship. You agreed to get married and married you will._**

**_-Gaara_**

Temari came running down stairs and looked over his shoulder reading the paper she gasped and looked down.. "Shika-Kun..." She whispered.

"Don't shika-kun me, when was you going to tell me!?" He yelled as he turned towards her hurt in his eye's.

"I.. I.." She didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe you..." he said as he threw the paper on the floor, "Congratulations." He muttered darkly before turning to walk away.

"No! you can't go, You don't understand!" She said grabbing his arm before he yanked it away.

"I think I understand perfectly Temari.. I can't believe I trusted you!" He yelled at her "I should have listen to Ino when she told me to stay away from you!"

Temari stood quiet for a moment. "Fine, go to that bitch, for all I care."

"Yeah, You don't care at all, never did.. I made a fool out of myself I can-"

"-shut up!" Temari requested.

"-ive myself-"

"I said shut up!"

shikamaru however refused to shut up, she was going to hear him.

"I HATE YOU!" Temari yelled out after his words sank in. how could he say such things without believing in her or listening to her?

".." With that Shikamaru just walked away.

* * *

_A/N: Yeahh, I can't believe I wrote that. I have nothing to say though._

_What do you think is going to happen with this event happening?_

_Anywho, I'm going to torture Shika and Temari in this fic._

_**Review please? **_

_Next line: Make me numb, from my wrist._

_yeah, it's even emoer then the first two._


	3. Make me numb, from my wrist

**A/N:**_ So hello people. Here I am with another chapter. Which was delayed more then usual. You should thank my mother for that because she cut my internet. __She said I need a life and I do have a life. Any who, So, I'm stuck using the school's computer durring our very short lunch breaks._

**_Chapter: 3_**

**_And this is the part where I tell you i don't own Naruto like you are dumb and have not figured it out already._**

* * *

"Shika-Kun your walking too slow!" Ino whinnied as she grabbed his hand. Shika-Kun shikamaru thought, that was what she used to call me.. The male sighed as he once again fell into a state of depression. "Look," Ino turned around grabbing both of his hands. "I don't know what she did, or what happened between you two but you have to get over it! Come on seriously think about it... If she allowed three days to pass without her coming to tell you something, that means she has nothing to say.. Besides," Ino said while pulling on his hands so that shikamaru would have to move closer otherwise his hands would rip off of his body. "It's her lost okay?" After a while Shikamaru muttered a short 'whatever' which Ino took as a yes. "Thought so! Come on we are going to be late!"

* * *

A knock interrupted her very lost trail of thought. The female got up and ever so slowly made her way out of the living room down the narrow long hall and towards the door. Without bothering to check who it was she opened the door. "HEY!" Tenten said cheerfully while slamming a box of something into Temari's chest unexpectedly. Which caused the sand kunoichi to take a step back allowing the Konoha kunoichi to walk in uninvited.

"What do you want?" Temari groaned in a not so happy tone of voice.

Tenten rolled her eye's "I bought you white chocolate!" She said while making her way into the hall looking around the oddly decorated narrow hall. The floor where a Yellow marble looking thing that Tenten couldn't even explain. All she knew that the floor was made out of some shinny marble looking substance. The walls where the same yellow -cream- color and it had a couple of pictures hanging on them. Tenten didn't even bother to look at the pictures because she will be confused about them as well. Suna people, Tenten thought with a grin on her face, geez. "You haven't talked to me in like a week what happened with the whole I'm your best -Konoha- friend?"

"Nothing happened... I just.."

"You just what?" Tenten asked as she walked into the living room and towards the sofa leaving Temari back by the door.

Temari sighed, closed the door and walked towards the living room. Throwing the box of chocolate on the table she made her way towards the couch and sat by Tenten. "Problems."

"I can tell- you look pretty beat up." Tenten said stating the obvoious. Temari was in a pair of long sleeved long pants purple PJ's that looked like a car ran over them a lot of times. They where all wrinkly and stuff. "Talk to me." Tenten said in a firm commanding voice.

So Temari told her from the fight with Ino to the letter and everything in between, "So then, he just left.." She finished her explanation. When she saw that Tenten was grinning she frowned, "What?"

"His name sounds sexy, Kirrra" Tenten purred. "Any who, so what then how did you guys make up?"

Temari ignored the whole name thing and continued with her explanation. "Thing is we sort of didn't make up."

"WHAT!?!"

"Yeah, I just let him walk away."

"I'm taking my chocolate back, how could you!?"

"What the hell do you people expect from me?"

"More then this!" Tenten said while grabbing the box of chocolate, "Your twenty three you should be doing better then this."

"Well, geez I'm sorry mom!"

"You better be -wait- what?" Tenten paused and looked at Temari with a confused look. Temari puffed her cheek from both anger and feeling suddenly uncomfortable under Tentens sudden gaze. Tenten started laughing due to the very childish appearance of Temari, and soon after, Temari couldn't help but laugh with her their anger just fading.

"Come to the party tonight, It will help you." Tenten said after her outburst of laughter.

"No thanks."

"Come on Shikamaru would be there, this could be the last time you get to talk to him before you have to go to suna."

"No it wont.."

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"What if he gets send on a mission tomorrow?" Tenten questioned.

"Then I'll wait till after the mission to talk to him."

"What if he dies during the mission?"

"Tenten don't say that!" Temari yelled. Gasping in horror of how she would feel if he was to die thinking the worst of her. "Fine I'm going." She finally aid in defeat. " But I want the chocolate back."

"Here now go take a shower." Tenten said while throwing the box at Temari and getting up.

"And you?" Temari asked opening the box and taking a piece of chocolate.

"I'll be picking out what you are going to wear tonight, remember it's not a ninja event so your usual ninja outfit wont be allowed."

"Gah! fine!" Temari got up and walked towards the stairs, "Stupid konoha female and their obsession with fashion.." She muttered loud enough for Tenten to hear before she made her way up the stairs.

"Stupid Suna bitches and their ugly hair styles," Tenten fought back while making her way up the stairs and towards Temari's new room. "Wow! You finished the room? It looks great!" She said when she entered the room looking around with a smile on her lips.

Temari walked into the bathroom and closed the door ignoring Tenten and her loud and slightly random out burst. She sighed as she began to undress herself hearing Tenten's loud voice say "Wow! I'm gunna steal this dagger."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he walked out of his room. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green button up shirt. His sleeves where pulled up to his elbow and he had a simple black necklace that had the konoha village symbol and right by it was a suna village symbol. He looked up at Ino who was waiting for him by his door. She was dressed in a dark blue off the shoulder dress.

"It's about time you take more then a girl to get dressed!" She said while rolling her eye's grabbing. When Shikamaru didn't began to walk she grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the door eagerly.

"Troublesome.."

* * *

"I don't feel like dressing in a skirt.." Temari whinnied.

"Fine, Fine. Here." Tenten rolled her eye's and handed Temari a pair of red skinny jeans, a white short sleeved button up shirt, a red tie and white sneakers. "Are you happy now?"

"No, eww. Dude-"

"You get to pick what I wear." Tenten said before Temari continued she knew Temari wouldn't dress in such things while feeling like crap, "Just if I get to do your hair too."

"No.. Yes.. Wait.." Temari thought about it. Tenten was a tomboy so Temari would have fun with this. "Yep. But You have to let me do what ever I want with you.," Tenten nodded without thinking about it.

Afterwards Temari sighed she looked disgusting. She was wearing what Tenten gave her. Leaving her button up a couple of buttons opened on the top exposing a bit of her cleavage. She was wearing a couple of chains as a belt they had little fan designs in it and the konoha-suna pendent thingy she and shikamaru both had. Her hair was down and done in curls. CURLS!!! she decided then that Tenten must die.

However, she felt very happy with herself because Tenten was looking at herself in the mirror in pure horror. She dressed Tenten in a black dress. It was one of those girly girl looking things that looked absolutely gorgeous on her because of her long legs. Tenten also had her hair down but it was straight.

* * *

When the two females got to the party, Tenten disappeared with Neji -to god knows where- leaving Temari sitting down alone. Temari just sat there drinking and looking out the window. Soon after she saw shikamaru walking and her heart just did a flip. He looked gorgeous. She felt happy that she was here, because truth be told she missed him so much and hated herself for not fixing the problem sooner. However, her happiness soon came crashing down when she saw who he was with.

Walking by his side and holding on to his arm was Ino.

"That little bitch.." Temari muttered to herself as she got up. Leaving her drink on the table she walked towards the door and outside. As soon as Shikamaru saw her the smile he had on his face faded. Ino frowned and rolled her eye's as soon as she saw Temari. Ignoring this Temari just looked over at Ino and in a confident voice she managed to say, "Shikamaru.. I need to talk to you."

"Temari serious don't you think you already di-" Ino began while wrapping her arms around Shikamaru tighter.

"Shut up blondy!" Temari yelled without taking her eye's off of shikamaru.

"Ino go inside I'll be back shortly." Shikamaru said into Ino's ears and she looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Promise?"

"Promise.." He said smiling back.

Ino kissed his cheek and skipped past Temari a grin on her face.

"Should we walk?" Temari offered. Shikamaru nodded and together they started walking in silence. About five minutes later both Temari and Shikamaru ended up talking at the same time:

"About The letter-" shikamaru began.

"About Ino-." Temari began at the same time.

They both stopped talking and looked at each other. "It's not what it looks like, Shikamaru." Temari started as she turned around to face him, "Me and him -we are just best friends- Gaara doesn't think so, I -I'm not sure whats going on- b-bu " temari stuttered on her explanation but then sighed and said. "He doesn't matter to me..."

"Sure he doesn't since you did take three damn days to figure it out."

"Well I sure as hell didn't mean anything to you since you just simply replaced me with Ino!" Temari harshly whispered up at him. She bit her bottom lip and looked away from him.

"I don't like Ino." Shikamaru finally muttered.

"Riight" Temari said sarcastically.

"I can't understand you!" Shikamaru groaned, "your far beyond troublesome."

"I already told you that he means nothing to me." Temari said ignoring his last statement.

"Prove it."

"I love you shikamaru doesn't that prove enough?"

"That's not what you said.."

"I-I was just mad I can't hate you.."

"Sure you can't"

Temari looked over at him in disbelief and two words slipped out of her mouth in anger: "Fuck you."

"No thank you." Shikamaru said angrily.

Temari snapped her mouth shut. As they walked they where walking towards her house she now realized as she looked forward. "I can't take this."

"It sure as hell looks like it too." Shikamaru smirked despite the fact that he felt truly sad. He couldn't believe Temari because she was obviously lying if she couldn't even explain the situation properly.

"STOP IT!"

"No, Temari you stop it. How could you allow so much time to pass and then just accused me of replacing you with Ino? and I should be the one asking the questions and pointing the finger, I am the victim here."

"No you shouldn't"

"Like hell I shouldn't"

"This was a mistake." Temari said referring to Tenten's plan. She should have thought about what to say before heading out to confront Shikamaru. He was a complicated guy, what the hell was she thinking?

Shikamaru felt like he was going to die when she said that. Surely she didn't mean their relationship was a mistake? "Thank you." He said smartly, hoping that the pain from those words wouldn't be obvious in his tone of voice.

"What?" Temari looked up at him. Her hands where trembling and she felt like she was going to cry. She felt like she was going to break and she couldn't take it anymore. she opened her house door and slammed it in Shikamaru's face. Stomping towards the kitchen she didn't allow herself to pause or take a deep breathe because she knew she was going to cry and she didn't want to cry-she couldn't cry. She opened the cabinet and started to search for her tea mix. Yep, Tea would help. Not. Her hands where trembling so much from all the anger and pain that she was holding inside that a couple of glasses fell unto the counter and broke.

"Fuck!" She yelled at herself. Now she had more mess to clean up. Lucky her. "I'm such a mess." She groaned. Without looking down she slammed both of her arms on the counter. Immediately she felt a sting of pain and she yelped jumping back and falling on the floor on her butt.

She looked at her arms, both arms where covered with glass from wrist on down blood covered it. She took out a piece of glass from her wrist that was bigger then the other pieces and threw it on the floor gasping in pain. She couldn't take her eye's away from the flowing blood and the numbing feeling that soon fallowed felt much more better now that the pain of her problems was subsiding. It was like nothing could compare to this, the pain, it all felt good.

Something in the back of her mind told her to get up and clean her wounds that far too much blood was coming out that this was not good. Yet, she was far to gone in a senseless trail of thought to listen. She felt numb... And she liked it.

* * *

Shikamaru heard a big crash from somewhere deep inside her house. He was about to leave but the noises send him on alert and his body automatically turned around and he ran towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know I cut off a lot. Also, alot probably doesn't make and sence. But it took me like two weeks on the school's computer to get this on. Sorry for the grammer/Spelling mistakes.

_**Review please? I'll give you cookies.**_

_**A/N:** I was thinking of starting another story. This one is supernatural based. (Temari= Werewolf : Shikamaru= Vampire) No it's not based on Twilight. Tooo many fanfiction's are based on that and it's getting over-rated. The plot is simple. All the naruto cannon characters are supernatural beings (Demons. Vampires, withes, etc.,) and someone is killing human's and some supernatural creatures in inhuman ways. So when Vampires and Werewolves are about to be exposed it's up to Temari and Shikamaru to put aside thier diffrences and work together. Shikamaru says it's a werewolf and Temari blames it all on shikamaru's race. Oh, The Akatsuki is going to be in it too. But I don't know if I should continure the idea into an actual storryyyy.... Should I? _

**_I love you people._**

* * *

**_A/N; I completely forgot about this part._**

**_Next chapter: Make me wish, again I missed._**

**_I don't know what too write about it right now, so if you leave suggestins i'll put them in. Cause they are welcomed and I wont get a headace when thinking about what to write._**


	4. Make me wish, again I missed

A/N: hello. Again. The bell rang five minutes ago and I'm still in the library. but, I just wanted to say Thanks to all my reviewers and thier great reviews. I would write names but I'm sorta tied right now. They know who they are!

* * *

She doesn't remember how she got there. But, she was in fact in a different environment then the one she had last remember herself being in. Temari knew that she would have panicked but she knew the room all to well. It was her room after all. Her teal eye's opened slightly -as far as she could manage to open them- and gazed at the light purple walls. Her mind was confused -numb- as she laid there trying to figure out what was going on. A couple of minutes passed by but she just laid there her mind wondering in the wrong directions.

It was then that she felt an annoying throbbing on her arms. Gasping she sat up quickly bringing her arms towards her at the same time. It was covered in bandages. Then everything hit her, what had happened, what led to this, everything- except for how she had managed to get to her room. But, it didn't matter to her. Sighing she brought her left hand -the hand that felt less painful- towards her face and in a swift movement brushed her bangs out of her face. That's when she saw another person in the room. Shikamaru, who had brought a chair up towards the foot of her bed and now was asleep. He looked like an angel. To her he was one and it was hard to remember why she was mad at him.

Subconsciously- as she watched him she leaned forward to brush a strand of hair away from his face but the sudden movement of the bed startled him enough to wake him up. When he open his eyes Temari jerked back quickly placing her hand on her lap and looking down.

"Wha- Oh, your awake... finally." He said as he shifted his body from the awkward sleeping position to a more comfortable looking sitting one.

Temari refused to answer much less look at him.

"Look, Temari, I should be the one mad here - so will you stop it? Your acting far too troublesome.. It's annoying" He said in a soft tone of voice. "If the glass would have never fallen. I wouldn't have been here, and, and, you would be dead right now."

A deep shade of crimson covered her face and she now remembered how he had saved her.

**_She was siting on the floor watching the blood pour out. She couldn't feel the pain anymore and it annoyed her. But, it didn't annoy her as much as the fact that she was stunned to see the blood. She was a shinobi after all, she had seen blood, her's and her opponents and her friends, so why was she just sitting there stunned? It was beyond her. She knew she should have gotten up and washed her wound, take out the glass, examine it, and cover it-if not stitch it. She knew there was a procedure that she had to fallow and everything would be okay._**

**_Her floor had been covered in a crimson liquid and by that point she knew she had lost far too much blood. In the back of her mind she would hear doors slamming and her name being called, but she didn't answer. She didn't want to answer, and even if she did, she believed she couldn't answer. Everything now felt like she was watching threw a tinted mirror, it was slowly fading to black. That's when he came in, saw her, and freaked out._**

**_When she saw the look on his face -the worry, the fright- she knew that he cared no matter how it had seemed. But, still knowing this- it felt like it didn't matter. She felt his strong hand grab ahold of her and stand her up, but her balance was lost and she ended up almost falling if it wasn't for him who picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room._**

**_She blacked out them, just as soon as they got to her room. Shikamaru placed her on the bed and grabbed one of the sheets and started cleaning up the wounds. Now seeing the extend of the damage he called out to her, and she once again woke up a confused look on her face._**

**_"What the fuck is your problem how could you do this to yourself?" He asked as he opened the first aid kit hurrying threw it to get what he needed to pull the glass out of her skin._**

**_He quickly pulled a piece of glass out of her arm -the biggest one- and she gasped in pain. Soon she blacked out again and by the time she woke up he was frozen in place -not knowing weather to stay here with her or go get Sakura-. "Shikamaru, I love you." She remembers herself say threw teary eye's she saw the way he turned shark white and froze on the spot and she knew know that he was probably thinking those where going to be her last words. There her vision faded again and by the time she came threw he was bandaging her wounds._**

**_"Everything is better," He told her, "You lost a lot of blood you silly thing but your better, Just wait until Sakura heals it and you recover a good amount of your blood."_**

She knew that a couple of minutes had passed by as she snapped back to life. "Okay." Was all she could say because she had forgotten what they where talking about.

"'Okay'? No, women it is far from being 'okay'" He said as he looked at her with a troubled gaze.

"..I know." She said, feeling like crying. After all he still cared and worst he wasn't mad -or acting like he was-.

"Do you?"

"Yes..." She looked up at him then. Her eye's watery with tears that refused to fall from her eye's. "I'm sorry."

"Your forgiven," He said getting up from the chair and walking towards her. "Just, forget about everything okay?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and brought him to her. She touched his forehand with hers and looked into his eye's. "Your such a crybaby, for freaking out like that, pussy."

He grabbed her arm and began to push her away, "This isn't funny so qui-" He began but was silence by a smooth slow kiss. One that was barely received from Temari -All her kisses where hungry, harsh, teasing- but not this one.

"What happened with 'forgetting about everything'?" She questioned as she once again kissed him softly.

Muttering against her lips all she understood was 'troublesome women' before he pulled her towards him a bit too harshly.

She giggled then but froze her eye's opening up in realization.

Shikamaru looked up at her frighten that he had hurt her, "I'm so sorry I should hav-" He was silence when he saw the glare he was receiving from her "What?" He questioned confused.

She pulled the blankets away from herself and looked down at her clothing. "Shouldn't. I. Be. Covered. In. Blood?" She questioned threw gritted teeth and glared up at him.

Shikamaru stood up and bit his lip. The thought of running away seems great to him right now. "Uh, well, you see...." She said not knowing what to say, he scratched his head before sighing, "Troublesome."

"Answer my question!!"

"Well, you know, your question was really nothing like an act-" He paused realizing -by her glare- that acting like a smart ass was only going to make everything worst for him. "yes, love, yes you should be covered in blood." He said.

"And why- No, who-" She paused growling because she didn't know how to ask him. So, she only looked up at him and waited for him to answer because he knew what she was going to ask.

"I changed you. You was covered in blood so I changed you, and washed you. But, I swear I didn't look at you like that." He said waving his hands in the air, his face red.

"You had better not, Nara because I swear that I will murder you." She said her voice sure and cold.

He was tempted to ask her how she will ever find out if he thought about her in that way while washing her and changing her but he really did enjoy having his limbs in place. Besides he was mature enough not to think of her that way while being in such of a stressful situation as he was yesterday. If he ever thought about her that way it was certainly not then.

"Temari you know I couldn't." He said while slowly walking towards her, "I cleaned you up and your bed, the floor downstairs -although that took alot of time-." He smiled as he sat next to her, her face was still red probably thinking about him changing her. "But, when TenTen came she helped. We washed the bloody stuff -she's a miracle worker for getting all the stains out- She sticked around for a while before she left."

"How long was I out?"

"All of last night, and most of today- it should be around five in the afternoon. I wanted to let you rest. Sakura will probably be coming soon to heal you."

"Sounds like you did alot of work." Temari teased.

"Yes, as troublesome as it seems." Shikamaru said while sighing "I'm dead ass tier too."

Temari laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly before biting his ear lobe. She heard him breathe in sharply and she only managed to giggle before she pulled on his earring.

"Stop." He said while putting both of his hands on her stumach. He gasped again.

"Why should i?"

"Because I said so, and beca-" The door bell interrupted and shikamaru grinned, "Because I just got saved by the bell." He got up to get it leaving Temari in her room.

Temari fixed herself as she waited for Shikamaru to come up the stairs with whoever it was. She combed her hair down. She saw Shikamaru enter her room fallowed by Sakura and Ino. She wanted to tell Ino to get out but decided to play nice -for Sikamaru's sake. "Hello Sakura- Hello Ino." Temari greeted with a fake smile.

Sakura walked over to Temari and grabbed her arms placing them both infront of her. "I have to hurry, Lady Tsunade will be mad at me if she doesn't receive a report soon." Sakura said smiling as she began to heal Temari.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." temari said in a sad tone.

"Don't be, your a friend right? and besides its not that bad and fast too." Sakura concentrated a bit. "See? Almost done," Sakura said concentrating.

Temari looked over at Shikamaru who was talking to Ino by the wall. "Also she told me to give you a message."

"Uh-huh." Temari said not listening to what Sakura was saying.

Ino was giggling and playing with her hair while talking to Shikamaru. He smiled softly while looking down at him and said something that made Ino giggle.

"You really think so?" Ino asked a bit louder.

"Yea." Shikamaru answered, smiling.

"Oh, God, I love you so much Shikamaru!" Ino said while throwing herself on him and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms broadly around the small of her back before pushing her away softly and turning his gaze on Temari who was frowning. She sighed.

"All done, Temari." Sakura said while looking up at Ino and Shikamaru. "Don't they make such a cute couple?" Sakura asked while giggling, oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru and Temari where a couple.

Temari felt her heart sting for a second before she faked a smile. "I... guess." She said while glaring up at Shikamaru.

Ino grabbed shikamaru around his waist and buried her face in his chest, "Shut up Sakura your imbarasing me!" She yelled. Shikamaru softly pushed her away before walking to Temari.

"your better?" He asked ignoring the giggles from Sakura and Ino who figured that he was ignoring them because he was imbarased too.

"yea." Temari whispered while bitting her lip.

"Oh! That reminds me." Sakura said while walking towards temari. "Tsunade told me to tell you that your future husband is coming to konoha, He'll be here tomorrow- It was a surprise but you should be ready for his arrival and your brothers."

Temari was frozen but sakura nor Ino realized it as they decided to jump out her window and race towards the tower. Shikamaru hugged Temari and sighed. "It will all be better love tomorrow you just wait and see." he assured her.

"Right." Temari said not so sure as she took the bloodied bandages off and threw then in the trash across the room.

"You should go back to sleep it sounds like tomorrow you will have a long day."

she nodded and laid back on the bed. Shikamaru stood up but she grabbed his arm. "Stay.." She commanded and he nodded, before slipping under the covers with her and wrapping his arms around her in a protective way.

"Good night love."

Good night Nara."

* * *

A/N: So that was it. Review and I will love you.

next Chapter: Make me hate, the things I dream.


	5. Make me hate, the things I dream

A/n: Hello. this is a funny chapter. To meat least. I think you'll like it.. _I think._ Anywho, I'm getting attacked by my cousin if I don't get off... and she's scarryyyy. BYE!

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

It felt sort of stupid to not be able to sleep for _that_ reason... But, still. She turned around in her bed again, this time to face away from Shikamaru. Now, more then ever she felt like punching him –in the middle of the night- just for saying 'goodnight love'. She got up softly and sat on the bed. She glanced at Shikamaru's sleeping face and got up from the bed softly making sure she wasn't making any noise. She wanted him to sleep. She looked over to her alarm clock and sighed. Seeing that it was 4:30 in the morning, sort of bothered her. _That much closer for their arrival. _She thought.

Walking towards the bathroom, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder towards unwanted corners or what could soon become her reality. What if she did marry this guy? Then what would become of Shikamaru's and her relationship? Will he hate her for not being able to do anything? Or just move on to _Ino? _She growled to herself by just thinking about that stupid slut. Once she reached the bathroom she turned around towards her room again. Suddenly wanting to take a bath she opened her drawer softly to get a fresh pair of pajamas and the necessary.

Walking towards the bathroom she placed the towel and her pajamas on the sink counter and turned on the light. She looked from the bathtub to the shower. The bathtub was closer to her. It was to her left, raised up from the floor level by just three steps up. The shower was farther down towards her left, its glass door tainted with a light coat of sky blue, the same color as the marble floor. She grins, choosing to take a bath rather then a shower it would be much more relaxing. She looked under her sink for a bottle of bubble bath that her brother had given her some time ago. "Found it..." she told herself as she took it out from under the sink. Walking towards the bathtub she smiled to herself knowing that this would take some of her stress away from her. Finally she reached the tub and sat on the corner, turning on the hot water and pouring some of the liquid inside it.

~*~

Shikamaru sat up in bed quickly. Slowly rubbing his eye's to get rid of the nightmare that was still some how going on behind his eyelids. He had dreamed about that damn guy getting married to Temari… Again. He slowly turned on the bed, not seeing Temari right by his side he looked at the alarm clock a bit worried. It was 4:45 in the morning. He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom where the door was slightly opened and the light was on. Another odd thing. Shikamaru quickly opened the bathroom door and walked in without looking around. The door closed behind him with a barely audible click.

"Oh. Hell. No." Temari said threw clenched teeth. Her hand was on the side of the tub as she played with a kunai her mind in some other world –that was until she heard the click and saw Shikamaru-.

It seemed to have taken Shikamaru at least three seconds to react to her hiss. He blinked a couple of times as if he was just waking up and smirked at her. She had her hair down and it was wet and curly. And pretty. Bubbles covered the tub and it hid her body. Her face was red and when she saw that Shikamaru was watching her, her body sinks in deeper to the tub. "Good morning." Shikamaru said threw a yawn.

"Get out!" Temari yelled holding the kunai tighter in her hands.

"Why? And please don't resort to violence you troublesome women..." Shikamaru sighed and scratched his tied up hair.

"So don't give me a reason and get out!" She threw the Kunai on the tiled floor and it somehow manage to slide down all three stairs and land uselessly by the sink near Shikamaru's foot.

"So," he said sighing in relief that the weapon was away from her hands as he walked around it and towards the stairs. "What are you doing up so early."

She was oddly comfortable with the fact that she was naked in front of Shikamaru, she knew him well. Even if he was a guy he wouldn't think sexual or try to start something unless she gave him a reason too. He was too lazy. "I couldn't sleep." Temari mumbled.

"Ah, I see. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Shikamaru moved towards the tub and sat on the edge of the stairs his back leaning against the tub as he faced the opposite way. "You know it wouldn't bother me…"

After about a couple of minutes of silence Temari removed his hair tie and let his smooth hair fall down. Some of it falling down on his shoulders and the rest into the water behind him. Oddly he didn't complain as she took a sponge and began to pour water into his hair. She was still hiding her body with the bubbles and the water as she began to wash his already clean hair.

"Why..?" He questioned after about a minute of silence.

"Huh..?"

"Why do you like playing with my hair?" He sighed.

"I don't know." she said after she put conditioner on his hair and wrapped it in a bun so that it could sink in. "Look at me."

He turned around far enough to only see her face leaning on his as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. He turned around now fully so that he was kneeling by the edge of the bathtub, planting kisses on her lips.

In an eager manner Temari lifted her upper body from the water and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She realized this when she felt his somewhat cold hands on the small of her back. "Shit!" She pushed him away and sank back in the water, her face crimson red.

She heard him smirk but didn't look at him. "You have a nice body and you know I can't-"

"You're making this worst, Nara. Shut up!"

"Did you know that when you play with a guy's hair.. He get's an erection?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

~*~

Let's say that that comment didn't go well.

Shikamaru rubbed the bump on his head as he sat on the floor by the door of the bathroom. He looked at the bed and now wished he had just slept his night away. He had to go to another room to finish washing his hair because of Temari and now was waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so that he could apologize to her. But, damn he was only joking and damn she hit's hard.

He looked up when she opened the door and she glared down at him. "Learned your lesson?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I thought so." She walked towards the bed. Now she was wearing a mid-thigh long pajama shirt –or was it a skirt? - It was light green and had a picture of a deer on it. Shikamaru had never seen it. When she passed by him was when he realized something and placed his head on his knees. "I can see your underwear..." He groaned to himself but –of course- Temari had to hear him.

"You fucking pervert!"

~*~

He was kicked out of her room. With a wet shirt and pants on. And it was really, really cold in a really, really, awkward place. He had gone to the sofa down stairs and fallen asleep there.

"Wake up..." Temari muttered as she looked down at the shirtless Shikamaru that was on her sofa. For being so lazy and skinny he was very lean. "I'm gunna burn your dumb ass if you don't.."

"I'm up I'm up!" Shikamaru muttered as he sat up. Temari had her hair down and it was curly. She had on a pair of loose black sweatpants that hung dangerously low and a tight red t-shirt that stopped above her bellybutton. She looked utterly sexy.

"I'm making pancakes so go get ready for the day." She said and turned around to stomp away.

Once he came down stairs he saw that Temari had finished making breakfast and was waiting for him. When they finished eating he helped Temari clean the plates.

"Sorry about yesterday." Shikamaru said.

"Don't want to talk about it." She growled and looked towards the hall just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Shikamaru darted across the hall and opened the door. "Oh, hey Kankuro."

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the house and towards the living room.

"Oi, good morning." Temari called from the kitchen.

"Sup!" Kankuro said as he walked towards his sister grinning. "Did you have a good night with this little boy?" He asked while winking causing Temari to punch him.

"Shut up."

"Any who, the funniest things just happened I was i-"

"Where is your brother?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"At the office, any way, so I was walking, right? And this chick comes up to m-"

Temari sighed. "You talk more then a girl, Kanky!"

Shikamaru froze.

"Are you even a girl?" Kankuro asked his sister.


End file.
